Beauty And The Beginning
by gatehead81
Summary: Jack goes out for a drink at O'Malley's before he starts at Cheyenne Mountain. There he meets a beautiful woman and despite his dispassion for life he wants to talk to her. Who could the pretty blonde be and what will happen? J/S Romance/Humour Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is**** not your average Jack/Sam ship. I tried to keep the events and the follow through as close to the SG-1 Jack and Sam as originally casted as I could. Also I have tried to keep this from getting too angsty and keep it T rated as it is more about their dynamic that anything else and how they handle an unexpected situation.**

**SUMMARY**

**It was the last weekend before Jack started his commission at the brand new Stargate Command and to be perfectly honest he wasn't looking forward to being back in a position of responsibility. So deciding he had nothing left to lose he headed out for one last night on the town where he bumps into the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. But who is she and if he can pluck up the courage to approach the first person since Charlie died to make him feel anything other than grief, will she even speak to him?**

**oOo**

**Sam's life had just been disrupted in the most fantastic of ways. Finally she was going to get the opportunity of her dreams. After two years she was sure it was never going to happen and had settled into her new Jonas-free life. Then her phone had rang and now she was hectically preparing for a whole new chapter. But at this very moment in time all she wanted was food, would O'Malley's bring her what she was looking for or a whole lot more?**

* * *

><p><strong>Set in (the original) S1:1, starts just after Hammond says <em>"Consider yourself recalled to active duty Colonel."<em> and follows through with what I think is a plausible reason for delaying the 08:00 briefing. Like I said I tried to keep it as true as possible but for some it will still have an element of 'na-ah, no way' about it. Unavoidable I'm afraid or the fic wouldn't exist. Please just enjoy it and like all of us I really appreciate reviews, they give me what I need to keep going :)**

**Jack/Sam. Romance/Humour. Rated T with some non-explicit adult content expected.**

* * *

><p>BEAUTY AND THE BEGINNING<p>

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill was feeling restless. Why had he agreed to do this? He was so sure he had left it all behind him and just could not find it in his heart to even consider giving it everything it needed. He shrugged, it was too late now. He had been tracked down – which involved the mammoth task of looking up his current address – and taken to account for himself and the actions of his Abydos team. West's replacement, General Hammond had very efficiently cornered him into coming clean and basically after that he had managed to talk himself into being recalled to active duty.<p>

"_General, let me take a team through that gate..."_

For just a moment the thought had excited him and the prospect of a new and worthy cause pulled the old Jack O'Neill out to play. The one with integrity and self-worth, the guy all his teams could depend on. In essence, the man he used to be. He knew his eyes had shone bright, reflecting the enthusiasm that he saw on Kawalsky's eager features. But the truth was he had lost all of his fight and fire along with everything else that made him who he was in the moment that he had lost his son. Now he was supposed to just forget about that and head out into the galaxy looking for trouble, firstly in the form of Daniel Jackson. He did not know how he could possibly find enough energy to look after himself out there never mind keep everyone around him safe.

Sighing he pushed up out of his chair in his new sparsely furnished home and headed for the fridge. The light turned on and absolutely nothing looked back at him. He had not even so much as a mouldy piece of cheese or a single bottle of beer left. He slammed the door shut and headed for the bourbon bottle, but even that was empty. "Crap." It was Saturday night and due to the on-going delay in getting the President's authorisation to go through the gate, the mission briefing had been reluctantly pushed back until Monday morning at 08.00 hours, he had no food in and he was sick of take-away. Suddenly O'Malley's was not such an unattractive proposition, it was his last proper night as a retired man after all. Tomorrow meant an early to bed for an early to rise.

Gathering up his coat he thought about ringing Kawalsky or Ferretti but decided against it. He really did not feel like making small-talk with his reacquainted friends and the mere knowledge that both men were happily married with kids stung more than just a little. He did not think he could stand up under the burden of his own loss in the face of alcohol and the understated sympathy of their company. Besides at six pm on a Saturday he had no business interrupting their happy family lives. So he went alone, ordered a rare steak minus the rabbit food then attempted to drink as much beer as he could. Oddly it made no difference, he remained sober and that did not seem like such a good thing. He paid the waitress and was about to leave when something unusual happened.

As he held the door open the most beautiful woman walked through. Initially she frowned at him but when she realised he had not deliberately held the door for her she smiled and Jack thought his heart might explode right there and then. Her crystalline blue eyes seemed to light up the room and her youthful features glowed. It was a fleeting moment and he gazed after her as she stepped out onto the floor and glanced around. Jack let the door swing shut, all intentions of leaving banished from his mind.

He watched as she made her way over to and sat in the very seat he had just vacated. It made him smile because it really was the best seat in the house. Secluded, defensible and close to the bar if the waiters were too busy. She took a single menu, indicating that she was alone, ordered a jug of water and a glass of riesling. Somehow Jack knew from that moment on he would never forget that she drank white wine. Without warning she looked up and stared straight at him.

oOo

Sam Carter had been having a hell of a day. Her reassignment request had come in unexpected and fast causing her to literally have to drop everything and run. Even with the forty-eight hour delay it was tight getting everything organised. She still had to fly back to DC tomorrow, pack up the last of her boxes of research notes and get the details of her new address. She sure as hell hoped that she could make the earlier flight that got her back in plenty of time for the 08.00 briefing. How unacceptable would it be to arrive late on your first day...God, she could not imagine that, she had never been late for anything in her life. She supposed she had her father to thank for that. Her heart constricted as her thoughts once again turned unbidden to the estranged man that she actually missed more than she could describe. Then the cab pulled up outside some place called O'Malley's that had been recommended to her and she was thankful for the distraction, from the outside it looked alright. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

Some guy held the door for her and she found herself smiling. It seemed chivalry was not dead...even if it was accidental. Looking around the room she saw that the perfect table was just being cleared. She waited for a moment and then made her way over. The vacated seat was still warm and a single empty beer bottle remained on the table. The waitress cleared it as she handed over the menu and Sam's eye could not help but pick up on the fact that whoever had been drinking it was obviously a fidgeter. Every piece of the label had been picked off making it completely anonymous. She ordered her favourite wine and began to look at the specials. Then something tugged at her senses. She was being watched. Instantly she zoned in on who it was. The guy who had held the door open for her was avidly staring. Well that was not at all creepy. She arched an eyebrow and he quickly looked away.

But even as she shuddered Sam's mind picked out the more handsome aspects of his features, like that sudden cheeky smirk that lay behind the surprise at getting caught. He was well built, tall and even at this distance it was clear he had a good body. He was also a little older though and his dress sense left a lot to be desired. I mean white jeans? Come on!

From behind her menu she watched him as he drifted back across to the bar and sat on the end stool. Twice she saw his eye run in her direction and if she had been any less of a woman it may have bothered her, but she was military and by the way he moved so was he. She ordered a steak, medium rare and side-salad, then deciding to push the boat out ordered another glass of wine. It was her last night before she got stuck into what she hoped would be the biggest and most exciting project of her life and she knew if she did not try to relax now she never would again. She just hoped that this Colonel J. O'Neill character was not going to be a chauvinist like her last CO. Or even worse a creep like the guy at the end of the bar who was still watching her.

oOo

Jack felt himself flush as she openly glared at him again. It was obvious she was not impressed, but then he had been gaping like a schoolboy. He just could not help it she was gorgeous and it was the first time he had actually felt...anything, since Charlie died. The realisation caused him to down the contents of the glass in front of him and order another. More discretely he watched as the beautiful woman polished off the last of her wine. He liked the fact that she was not shy about drinking alone in a strange place. Suddenly he realised that she reminded him of Sara. Like his soon to be ex-wife she was slim with blonde hair cropped short with an almost boyish charm. Her eyes were bluer though and her face was a little softer. He smiled as she absently thumbed one of her turquoise earrings, clearly they had sentimental value.

When her meal arrived Jack thought it best to stop staring and let the woman eat in peace. It was painfully obvious that no matter how careful he was she was aware of his attentions and it briefly made him wonder if she was military. He shook his head, deciding against the idea. She was far too graceful and refined to be running around in the mud playing with claymores, he just could not see it.

Jack shook his head and frowned to himself when she ordered blue jello and ice-cream from the kids menu and what he recognised as a very pricey dessert wine to match. It seemed the woman had somewhat confusing and expensive tastes. Before her last course arrived she glanced at him as she walked past on her way to the restrooms. He was sure he had seen her smile, it made his heart flutter. Taking a chance he moved down to the other end of the bar where he was half hidden by the palm tree but could still see her and if he could manage to bring himself to do it, would be within talking range. Briefly he wondered if his behaviour could be misconstrued as stalker-ish but then decided it was not. Someone as beautiful as her must be used to all sorts of different kinds of attention. Besides, he always sat in this seat when he was here and not eating he tried to justify to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so a gentle beginning, what comes next? Will Sam speak to Jack or will she tell him in no uncertain terms where to stick his unwanted attentions..?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and the story alerts, you guys are great. Make me smile they do, each and every one :)**

**I was originally going to split this chapter into two but I couldn't quite decide where to leave it, so here it is in totality...**

* * *

><p>Sam was actually a little disappointed when she came back and the guy seemed to have left nothing but his empty glass and a beer bottle with the half picked off label behind. Could he have been the one who warmed her seat? Nah, too much of a coincidence. She sighed as she passed his empty stool. Maybe it was the fact that it had been a while or just the second glass wine swaying her but she had decided that he and his twelve year old boy's haircut were cute and she would not have minded if he actually came over to talk to her. It was never her habit to chat up guys in bars when she was alone but this guy seemed different. While he was obviously not overly discrete he was not pushy and she liked that. Most other guys in his position would have come over, said something idiotic and have been told to 'get bent' by now. It was not that she was fussy...well actually that was so not true. She was very fussy, especially since the whole Hanson-lunatic experience. Admittedly she had terrible taste in men and that was why she had resolved to stay single for the foreseeable future, but this man had seemed to tick a whole different set of boxes. Not that it mattered anymore, it was obvious he was gone...oh wait, she had been wrong about that assessment.<p>

Sam spotted him trying to casually hide behind the plastic palm tree near her chair. She smiled to herself as she pretended not to notice him. The guy was quirky if nothing else. 'Covert' was obviously not his middle name so he definitely was not black-ops material but hey that was another good thing. No way she was going there again either.

Just as she finished her dessert a shot of tequila was set on the table in front of her. A little surprised she smiled.

"It's from the gentleman-"

"Behind me, yeah I know." She nodded her thanks to the waitress and after just a few seconds twisted in her seat. "You do realise that fake palm trees don't make good hiding places?"

He poked his head through and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that instantly drew her to him. "Who said I was hiding?" For that she gave him a look and he knew he was busted. "So you drink tequila then?" he asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

After a momentary pause Sam decided to give him a chance. "Never alone." she answered somewhat cheekily.

"Good." He picked up his drink and confidently came round to stand in front of the table. "On three-"

"Three." she declared and left him standing. He had not even put the salt on his hand.

"That's not very sporting you know." he told her as he opted to run the lime around the rim of the glass.

"Who said drinking was a sport?"

Jack shrugged, he liked this woman, she could obviously hold her own. Downing his shot he invited himself to sit beside her.

He offered her his hand. "Jack."

Hesitantly she took it. "Sam."

Instant electricity passed between them and for a moment neither of them spoke. Then Sam found herself shyly looking away. This Jack was really interesting and already she got a sense of where this was headed, unless he turned out to be as ass of course.

"So...Samantha, what takes you to The Springs?"

Normally Sam hated it when anyone called her by her full name but whatever way he had just said it she did not mind at all. "Work." she answered cryptically. They still had not given her, her full cover story so she had no idea what to say. "But I don't want to talk about that." Oh she really did, not that that would ever be allowed. "What about you?"

"I live here."

"No kidding? Right here in O'Malley's?"

He matched her expansive, sarcastic grin. "Work in The Mountain." he offered, casually flicking his head in the general direction of the hulking great facility.

"Ah, NORAD." Sam stated knowingly. The info seemed a little odd, he did not seem the type to be stuck underground.

"You know about that?"

"A little, I'm a scientist."

"Oh!" The corners of Jack's mouth turned down, he did not like that piece of intel.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem all that impressed."

"No, no it's not that. It's just that scientists tend to be all...sciencey and I was never very good with that whole math-geek thing."

"I'm not a math-geek!" She frowned deeply, it caused her eyes to drop a shade and it made him smile.

"Well you certainly don't look like one, that's for sure."

"You want to watch it buddy." Sam hated stereotyping and she allowed it to show through in the sharpness of her tone.

Jack felt his eyebrows rise. It seemed she was sensitive about the whole math thing, okay, no big deal. "Time for another drink? More tequila? Yes, I think that's what's in order. Shona?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Could we get another round of drinks over here when you get a minute please?"

"Sure thing, solider."

"So you come here a lot then?" Sam asked as she observed the casual nature between the two of them. She chose to ignore the whole 'soldier' remark knowing it would lead them into a conversation she would rather not be tempted to have.

"Yeah, I used to." Absently he rubbed the place where his ring used to be, reminded of how much Sara and Charlie had loved this place.

Sam watched as a shadow darkened his features, she recognised baggage when she saw it. "Divorced?" she asked her eye lingering on his preoccupation with his ring finger.

"Ah...sort of." He caught the fact that she was watching him closely and stilled his hands. "I am single though...long story."

"Uh-huh." She knew that one. Then she saw something else. Genuine sorrow rang briefly in his eyes and she wondered if maybe he was a widower. "So, NORAD but not science, how does that work?"

He looked into her eyes. "Work again, seriously?" He did not want to get sucked into having to lie to her.

"Well what then?" She had no idea how she ended up back on the one subject she was trying to avoid.

He was stumped, where was that tequila? "Boyfriend?" he asked and internally winced.

She almost snorted at his subtlety. "Nope, not at the moment and so not going there as a conversation starter." More silence descended and it was just a little uncomfortable. "TV?" she asked, wondering why.

"Ahh..." He was sure that there was no way she would appreciate the finer points of the Simpson's.

"Don't tell me. Sci-fi?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh hell no! Guy's going off on missions to blow up alien spacecrafts to protect the planet? Ple-ease, as if anyone would believe that!" They both found themselves laughing nervously knowing that that was exactly what had happened not so very long ago. Thankfully the shots arrived and it saved them from having to continue with the suddenly terrible topic.

This time Sam counted them in and they found themselves slipping into comfortable conversation about everything and nothing starting with the weather and where they were originally from.

"Care to dance?" Jack asked after a while, completely spontaneously.

"Now?"

"No next week!" He shrugged, "Then too actually...if you'd like?"

She smiled somewhat coyly at him and touched her earring again. "Sure."

As he rose Jack was completely unsure if she was accepting his request for a dance or a date. He really hoped it was both. "You know you've got a beautiful set there." he observed as he held out her chair.

"Excuse me!" she shot up and spun on him, the sharpness in her eyes taking him by surprise and making him hot in a whole new way.

"The earrings and necklace, they really suit you."

"Oh, oh _that_ set. Ah...thank you." Sam was highly embarrassed and felt herself flush, she had been sure he was talking about...well that did not matter now. "They were my mother's." she stated, trying to settle herself after her mistake.

"Obviously a woman of great taste, like her daughter." Jack could not help but feel himself stir as her cheeks turned the most adorable shade of pink he had ever seen. He had also caught the fact that she had said '_were_ my mother's' and knew not to continue the conversation. Slowly he led her out onto the floor where the soft music brought them close together.

Sam felt herself tingle as he slipped his arm around her waist and held her lightly. Already she knew she could really fall for this guy and sincerely hoped he would stick around for a while when she moved here. She reckoned the chances were quite high that they would bump into each other regularly, especially as he worked in NORAD which she would have to travel through every day to get to the new Stargate facility. Suddenly she realised she did not even know its official title yet. The paperwork had been so rushed she had not had time to read it all properly.

Samantha had gone completely silent as they swayed in perfect time around the floor. She was an amazing dancer and effortlessly kept to his every move. The more lost she got the closer she crept to him and he was finding it hard to breathe. She was so stunning and now her body heat was seeping into his own. "Samantha?" he asked gently, trying to bring her back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." she smiled up at him, then thinking quickly she became aware of the music. "I was just thinking how much I love this song."

Jack listened. He recognised the words but did not know the name.

_"Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you got to do is call and I'll be there…"_

Lucky for Sam she did like this particular song a lot and found herself explaining why. "It's all about loyalty, you know? And what's life without people you can trust? I mean really, really trust. You know what I'm saying?"

Jack knew exactly what she was saying and found himself only able to nod sincerely at the passion in her tone. He was also sure that it overlaid just a hint of hurt. She smiled at him again, slowly this time as she came to realise that he did in fact understand. This was a woman he could really get to know and trust given half a chance. Already they seemed to be able to read each other without words. He swallowed the lump back down his throat and forced out a breath he did not know he was holding. Gradually they stopped dancing and despite the newness of everything they were doing she was drifting towards him. His lips dropped closer to hers and very carefully she allowed him to make contact.

The single kiss was sweet and slow, new territory, worthy of respect. Hesitantly he broke from her and checked to see if she was alright. The soft flush was back on her skin and he knew he held a similar hue. Once more he kissed her and they went back to dancing, this time her head rested on his shoulder and he closed his eyes at the feel of her so close to him. It had been a long time since he held anyone like this and the sensation was a little overwhelming. Sara had been his high school sweetheart and sure he had dated other women while they were separated, he at the academy and her at college but even the love of his life and mother of his child had not made him feel like this. He pulled her closer to him, knowing that from this moment on, in some way or another, this woman would play a significant part in his life.

Jack was holding her so tight that she never wanted him to let her go. His arms spoke of a promise that she had never felt before and it made her crave more. Sam had never classed herself as a needy person but this was just divine. He was like a cool glass of wine on the hottest of summer days and she could just drink him all night long. Abruptly the song seemed to end and she found herself simply latched onto him. A little embarrassed she freed herself, although he did not let her go far. "I think I need to sit down."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly he looked concerned and her jellied legs became even more wobbly. "Yeah just for a little, it suddenly got very hot in here."

"Yeah it did!" he retorted with a cheeky smile, his brown eyes dancing. She forced out a kind of soft snort, batted his chest and allowed him to lead her off the dance floor, his palm pressed firmly against the small of her back. "Maybe you need some fresh air?"

She hesitated then smiled when he made no attempt to lift his coat. "Yeah okay." She liked the fact that he was not putting any pressure on her. They were simply going out for air but if she could help it, it would be coming up for air that they would need to be doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tomorrow night, chapter three... Jack and Sam walking the quite city streets...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Thanks to you all for the on-going reviews. And just a reminder that this is a T rated story.**

* * *

><p>For about a half hour or so they just walked along the quiet streets enjoying the evening breeze, their comfortable silence punctuated by occasional conversational anecdotes and light brushing touches. Eventually Jack took hold of her hand making them both feel like they were kids out on their first date.<p>

When they reached the park Sam dropped onto one of the benches. Tentatively Jack sat down beside her, she seemed suddenly nervous so he listened close. "You know I don't normally go around kissing guys I've just met."

"I should think not." She gave him a guarded look. "I mean, it's obvious to me that you're a gal of class and style. Picking up barflies doesn't seem to fit you. Which begs the question?" he shrugged.

"Because, it's pretty obvious you're not a barfly."

"No, I'm just a random guy who hides behind plastic plants."

"I knew you were hiding!"

Jack dropped his head, defeated and for the first time she laughed, really, really laughed. His eyes snapped up and the moment slowed completely, burrowing its way deep into his mind and his heart. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and even as it ended he knew he would do anything to get her to do it again, but for now he just stared somewhat in awe of this amazing woman.

As soon as she made eye-contact again they were moving towards each other, this time into a full and proper embrace. Their lips smacked together a few times and then it was a race to see who could taste each other the most. His tongue hit the back of her throat at the same time as she ran hers along his lower gum line, then they explored each other more fully and she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh holy Hannah!" She broke from him, overwhelmed. It had been a long time since simple kissing had her _this_ enflamed, it told her restraint was in order. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "I should get back." she whispered reluctantly.

Lightly he kissed her again, perturbed by her sudden hesitancy, but then he asked. "Where are you staying?" He was nothing if not a gentleman and somehow he knew he had a lot of time to get to know this...Samantha.

Her lips bruised against his. "Hotel at the airport." she spoke, her breath suddenly getting heavy at the thought of him and a bed.

He broke from her. "Oh god no! That's not a safe place, you're not going back there."

"I'll be fine, trust me I can take care of myself."

"Nope, no way. You're coming home with me."

"Oh really?" Sam was not sure whither to be flattered or insulted.

He kissed her again. "Yep. At least I've got clean sheets." His mouth dropped open as he realised what he had just said. "For you I mean, I'll sleep on the couch." He really did not want to scare her off.

Despite the fact that she found it comical Sam decided to give the suddenly flustered man a way out. "The hotel is really that bad, huh?" She had not actually seen the inside of the building, the need to eat had won out so after her meeting she had the cab drop off her bag and take her straight to O'Malley's.

"Worse. Seriously I wouldn't allow my dog to stay there!"

"You have a dog?"

"No. But if I did..." Her fair skin looked inviting under the glow of the streetlights.

Sam lost her train of thought and tipped her head back as his lips touched her neck sending bright fire through her whole body. Unconsciously she sought out his smooth skin. He hissed as she trailed her fingers along his back. "Okay let's go before I lose it altogether." he whispered urgently and pulled her up. On their feet they kissed passionately for another few minutes before the urge to explore further began to win out and they broke from each other.

Jack ran his hand from the middle of her shoulder blades till it rested lightly on the back of her jeans as they turned and slowly headed back. She slid her arm low around his waist and leaned in on him. They did not even so much as miss a step as they adjusted to each other's balance. Something somewhere out there whispered about destiny and both of them were more than aware of it.

oOo

The cab pulled up outside Jack's house and the two of them got out. They were already like love sick teenagers who could not get enough of each other. Sam trailed him up the path as he hunted for his house key then remembered the door was unlocked. He turned the handle and they practically fell inside.

Sam did not look about, she did not care. All she wanted was for Jack to live up to the promise that his soft kisses were making. Every inch of her glowed under his touch and she was getting close to not being able to wait much longer.

"Coffee?" he asked as it was still early.

"Uh-uh." she said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Good." he whispered, already breathless. He heard her shoes click off onto the floor and wrapped her more fully into his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He had to ask now before they got too much more involved. Someone as beautiful as Samantha could choose anyone she wanted and it was beyond him why she had chosen him.

"Yeah Jack I'm sure." She wanted this more than anything in her life. Never before had a man, a complete stranger no less, made her feel like this. 'A complete stranger' her mind repeated and she stopped for a moment to make eye-contact. "You do have protection, right?" It did not matter what he answered, she always carried some of her own, it was just a good way to gauge what kind of a guy he was.

"Yeah of course, never leave home without it...ahh, hold on, that's not the way that was meant to sound."

He blushed furiously and she smiled, shaking her head at his almost prudish nature. "It's okay, I know what you mean."

He pulled his head back as she moved in on him again. "No seriously, I don't just go around..." She felt him move a single hand from her back to wave it around suggestively. "In fact, it's been a while."

He was not entirely sure why he was being this honest with her but it actually made him feel more comfortable rather than less. She stretched up and gave him a single kiss.

"Me too." she sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a while, over a year in fact and that had all ended so badly.

Jack felt her go tense in his arms. "Samantha?" he asked.

She looked up into his dark chocolate eyes. "It's nothing." she shook her head. "Just a few ghosts is all." and she kissed him again.

"So long as you're sure?"

"Oh for god sake. There's such a thing as being too much of a gentleman you know, now shut up and kiss me."

Well that sealed the deal, Jack fell on her lips with a passion that he did not know he possessed and before long they were across the room, a trail of clothes left behind them and well on their way towards having the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next; just a little more bedroom, then some fun chit-chat that will fall in later with 'that scene' in S1:E1 that we all love so much. Later people and thanks again for following :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First things first I want to raise the bar a little on this one and flag it as Mature T rating, not quite up into M but getting close, more for the language than the content. Thanks to LAIsobel for helping me deliberate my way through this decision :)**

**Shorter chapter that wraps up their first meeting. The next section, chapter five, brings us back into a slightly different look at a more familiar setting, but first enjoy Jack and Sam's ability to be free with each other...and equal.**

* * *

><p>Jack fell down on top of her and inhaled the last of her sweet heady scent. He thanked all the forces of all the universe for bringing her into his life and into his bed. Kissing the crook of her still slightly damp neck he asked only that she would stay with him forever for already he knew he could not live without her. "My god!" he breathed. "That was..."<p>

"Astronomical." she finished when he hesitated over the right phrase.

"Wha-at?" He brought his head up to look at her.

"Don't look at me like that, it's exactly the right word."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Scientists." he mumbled.

Sam jammed her fingers into his ribs. He jumped as though electrocuted and she used his moment of distraction to flip them over. Completely confident in her abilities and completely naked she straddled his abs and pinned his hands to either side of his head. "There is nothing wrong with scientists." she informed him forcefully.

"Oh really? So you're not trying to sway me with your own opinion then?" His eye ran down along the soft curves of her body. "Because if you are..." Easily he flipped them back over, somehow he got the sense that she let him. "I've got a problem with that."

"A problem with scientists or with my opinion?" she challenged from beneath him.

"Scientists." he stated frankly and grinned widely.

"How about, theoretical astrophysicists?" She turned them again.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I use my brains instead of my balls." She ran a hand down along his toned stomach then lower and grabbed him making him hiss loudly at the unexpected contact.

"But I like using my balls." he sang, his voice stretching high as the tendrils of pleasure ran out through him.

"I'll bet you do." she noted cynically and dominatly pinned him down to kiss him soundly. For a while they got lost in each other again and when she was ready he slowly slipped inside her and right through the rest of that long night they pleased each other, giving and taking with a familiar ease that spoke of unity, trust and promise.

For a short while they slept, entangled in each others arms, both of them feeling more content than they had in a long time, but it was not long before Jack was disturbed as Sam slipped off to the bathroom. Covertly he watched her approach the bed again, she was even more beautiful than he first thought. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. One hand rode out onto her hip as she stood before him in the ambience of the softly lit room.

"You know you get this little crease between your eyebrows when you're spying, it's a bit of a give away, even in a restaurant." She watched as he stayed completely still, obviously intent on continuing his game of possum. "Fine." she muttered to her 'sleeping' lover. "Just remember that I know your tell if we ever get round to playing poker."

"You play poker?" Jack asked, abandoning his pretend sleep as she slipped back into the bed and wrapped herself around him.

"Yep, play poker and arm-wrestle."

Jack was sure that was the hottest thing he had ever heard. "Ooh that sounds like fun, wanna go now?"

"Nope." She looked straight into his smouldering dark brown eyes. "Right now I want you to work your magic on me again before I have to go and catch my plane."

"But it's only 5:30."

"Which means, you have less than an hour to get the job done."

"Whatever you say, Doctor." Grinning he turn more fully towards her and slid his foot down the inside of her silky calf.

She laughed at his sudden puppy-dog like enthusiasm. She arced as he kissed slowly down her neck and shoulder. "Just so you know, I _hate_ being called Doctor." she forced out before her brain began to disconnect itself for the third time that night.

He shrugged between gentle nips and looked up into her eyes that were a very deep shade of lusty blue. "Fine, I'll stick with Samantha then." With that he brought his lips to the taut skin above her navel and set about making their first night together complete.

oOo

He had brought her up and over twice and now she was running late.

"I promise I'll go pick up your stuff from the hotel straight away." he said loudly over the hub-bub of the airport departure lounge.

"Don't worry about it, it's only my overnight bag. Listen I've really got to go." she said and pulled away to arms length.

Jack sighed at looked at the departure terminal clock. "Fine." She came back over and kissed him soundly making him breathless.

"But I'll be back tomorrow and like I said I'm gonna be busy for a couple of days, as are you. So I'll see you..."

"Thursday. It's a date." He smiled at her sparkling eyes and could not resist one last quick kiss. Sighing she turned from him and headed through the gate.

"Hey Doctor?" Jack suddenly shouted. Sam ignored him. "Doctor." he tried again. "Samantha." This time she stopped and turned. She could barely make him out through the crowds. "What's your surname?" he called.

The sound of last call for some other flight drowned out her words and he was never much good at lip reading. With one last smile she was gone. Oh well, one more thing to find out on Thursday, he shrugged and headed for home via the hotel. He was on top of the world with everything to live for and he was suddenly very excited about tomorrow's mission briefing that he had yet to prepare for. Samuel's would have some serious objections and he needed to figure out how to counter them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, time to move on, be patient, there's some interesting twists to come...I think...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for the REALLY long delay but it's only now I feel able to take this fic up again and carry it forward properly. Thank you all so much for your kind comments and I would ask you, if you don't mind to please take down the public reviews offering sympathy towards my situation. Things are a lot better now and re-starting Beauty and the Beginning is testament to that. **

* * *

><p><strong>You may or may not have noticed that I have taken things back a few chapters as I have done a re-write of this chapter. I hope you don't mind me re-posting chapters 5 - 7 but I have made adjustments to all of them that may change the subtext of some of the story. Hopefully you won't even be able to spot the change and everything runs as planned. So...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Now re-written and re-edited, still not exactly what I wanted but it is really difficult to get all the thoughts and emotions fitted in around a scene that was clearly not written for them! Hope it works out okay though and is less confusing than last time round.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam Carter was running late. Due to her night of passion and ensuing hectic day she had become exhausted, overslept and missed the early flight. How could one person throw her off so badly? And now she was being further delayed as the guard registered her new security card. "It'll just take another minute Ma'am." the airman said and she looked at her watch.<p>

"Damn it." she muttered, she only had thirteen minutes to go and by all accounts it took longer to get to the bottom of Cheyenne Mountain than that.

"Everything alright Ma'am?"

"No not really airman my briefing is at 08:00 any chance you could hurry this along?"

"No Ma'am, but I could ring ahead and let General Hammond's aide know that you have just arrived."

"Do it." Sam said with an extra command clip in her voice. She needed to establish herself as an officer first and as a scientist second. She could not afford to let any of them think of her as a woman. It was frustrating but she had learned it was the only way she was going to get ahead, especially, she suspected, in a facility like the one she was just about to enter. The entire military delegation for the briefing that she had seen so far was male and she was the only female officer listed anywhere., though she was sure that would change in time. She was feeling edgy because two years ago her overcompensatingly macho and sickeningly old-school CO had stopped her from going through the gate.

_He snorted and didn't even so much as glance at the outstretched envelope. "The field's no place for a little lady, who do you think you are, Private Benjamin? Request denied."_

She had tried to fight it but he had played her well, using her own strengths against her. The simple fact was that she was just too damned good at her job for them to want to let her go. Boy had that stung. This time nothing was going to stand in her way. She straightened up her dress uniform and ran over the possible words and phrases that she would need to use to get her point across. Not knowing any of the players round the table would help as she always knew how to win an argument or dominate a room full of strangers. It was once they got to know her weaknesses that the problems started. Like her inability to _not_ defend herself against a slur. Being on report for insubordination, even just occasionally did not make for a good career move.

Unbidden memories stole over her of how she had defended herself against the somewhat enigmatic Jack in the bedroom not two nights ago. The scars on his body told her he was indeed military but the way he had held her told her he was so much more. Suddenly a thought hit her that made her uneasy. He said he worked in the mountain, her new CO was one Colonel Jack O'Neill. Surely she hadn't? Nah, of the thirty or so names that she could see on the top page of the sign in sheet on the table there were already a number of 'Jacks'. The chance of her accidentally hooking up with the only one that would be off-limits were...she smiled as a word that did not quite fit came into her head. The term 'astronomical' was never going to be the same again, she sank deeper into the thought.

"Here you go Ma'am."

The guard's voice almost made her jump, she had forgotten he was there, or more accurately she had dropped so far into the memory of Jack's naked body over hers that she had forgotten where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. He handed back over her card and along with it a second pass. Somehow she was managing not to turn red as she focused on the extra square of plastic, she frowned.

"Emergency by-pass card Ma'am." he explained. "Gives you an express trip, use it now and you might just make your briefing on time."

"This is your personal card?" she asked, assessing his motivation.

"Yes, Ma'am. I need it in case...well in case there's a technical emergency."

Sam saw nothing but respect in the slightly older soldier's eyes so she gave him a warm smile. "Thank you Sergeant...Siler." She was reading the name off the personnel card he had just given her.

"No problem Ma'am."

He offered her a genuine salute and she knew she was going to like this guy. "I'll bring it back as soon as the briefing is over."

"I'll be in the maintenance lab."

"Oh?" Despite the fact that any further delay and she was going to be into the realms of very late her curiosity was piqued.

"Working the bugs out of the new probe, Ma'am."

Sam grinned and took half a step backwards. "Excellent, I wanted an excuse to see that thing at work." She waggled the card at him just after she swiped it. "Catch you later Siler."

oOo

Jack was bored standing around in his stiff suit. It was brand new and the starched collar was making him chafe, oh how he wished he had not taken so much care in destroying his old one. It was 08:01, all conversation had dried up and he could see General Hammond still sitting in his office.

"Would you finish reading that file already?" Kawalsky mutter under his breath so that no-one else could hear his words. Samuel's looked side-long across the room at them and Jack glared back. Who did the guy think he was?

As soon as the upshot Major grudgingly backed down Jack let his eye roam the room counting the blue suited personnel. For the second time he wondered who the extra seat was for. He sincerely hoped he was not going to get dumped with a Daniel clone. Sure the man had come good but baggage like that on a trip like this was an absolute nightmare. Briefly his mind told him there was one scientist he would not mind taking with him, but that would be insane. He was not even going to entertain the notion of Samantha in a flysuit, he would never be able to concentrate. Suddenly he realised every eye in the room was on him and that he had let out a wistful sigh. He gave them all a sharp look and then turned to hide his embarrassment and regard the stargate that loomed below them.

Two more minutes passed and through the window Hammond closed the manila folder and knocked it on his desk. Samuels called them all to attention before he even fully entered the room. Jack turned, suddenly excited by the prospect of what was about to happen.

"Gentlemen take your seats." Hammond got straight down to business, just the way Jack liked and he listened closely, but before he even got the chance to assert himself properly and make his mark on the briefing something happened that knocked all the wind out of him and set his pulse a-racin'.

Not liking the fact that his suspicions were correct about the scientific baggage and to hide his distain, he dutifully bent down to write down the new name 'Sam Carter' on his sheet. He kept his tone even as he spoke. "Where's he transferring from?" He had just finished drawing the sarcastic exclamation-mark before the word 'expert' when a voice answered in place of the General's.

"_She_, is transferring from The Pentagon."

Jack tried to stop his head from rising too quickly but failed. He felt his jaw actually drop as the woman appeared out of the shadow of the doorway. From the very second of her first utterance he knew it was her. Momentarily he had a melting sensation. Like butter on a hotplate and then he watched as she acknowledged the General and marched towards him, her hips swaying slightly in her tight blue uniform. There was a fracture, almost like a freeze-frame as his heart beat too fast and stopped at the same time. Then she was standing upright and tall before him a small resigned smile playing on her beautiful lips.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill?" Somehow Sam was anything but surprised, this was just the way her life worked. Her stomach flipped as his eyes shifted from shock to momentary delight. She offered him a crisp, respectful salute as she stood at full attention. "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, Sir." she put just a little extra emphasis on the last word, knowing he would get the tiny fragment of irony she was offering him.

She watched as for just a brief moment he struggled to find something to say as the memories of the other night appeared bright and strong behind his eyes. She felt her own body react to the pull of the instantly recharged sexual energy that linked them. Luckily the mouthy Major spoke up and saved them both from the shrewd eye of General Hammond. "But of course you go by Sam?" he said.

"You don't have to worry Major, I played with dolls when I was a kid."

They grinned at each other. "GI Joe?" he taunted.

"No, Major Matt Mason." she shot back, using exactly the same level of mild disrespect he was showing her. It did not matter that he was technically her superior officer, the back and forth was clearly all for show, standard mess-hall banter, already she had the measure of him and the upper hand. Not know which doll she was talking about he looked to his sidekick for support. The other Captain in the room chipped in surprising Sam with his knowledge of astronaut dolls. Sam surmised that he must be Ferretti, the one who went in her place last time round, also said to be brilliant at mathematics.

Hammond called them all to attention. "Let's get started. Colonel?"

"For those of you on your first trip through the gate..." Jack consciously directed his words towards Sam and was surprised when she cut him off. It took guts to interrupt your new commanding officer, especially using a tone like that. On the surface it was pleasant and excited but her eyes belied the fact that she was marking herself out as not only the brains of the outfit but capable too, it made him smile. It seemed the bedroom was not the only place she could be cocky.

Then Kawalsky, either wanting to be the big man or trying to defend his CO, asked her the question that stole her attention completely. "I think what the Colonel is saying is; have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at eight plus G's?"

"Yes."

Jack's eyebrow shot up, damn that image was hot, and so was she but he could not afford to let that fact trip him up so he turned his concentration back to his 2IC. Charlie's face was a picture and he enjoyed the man's stumbling response for a moment until he saw the surprise turn into understated lust. Unabated jealousy tore through him, immediately amplified by Ferretti and his disrespectful comment. "By the time you get to the other side you are frozen stiff. Like you've just been through a blizzard...naked."

Jack O'Neill was angry and was about to shut them all down when Sam beat him to the punch, holding her own with some kind if techno-babble using the words 'milliseconds' and 'molecules'. Instantly it cooled his fire, he should have known these guys would never be able to faze her but it fast became apparent that she was not finished and if he did not watch out she would be off babbling about...magnets or some other thing he just did not know anything about. So he opted to shut her down and at the same time found himself throwing down the gauntlet. Sure she was smart but could she handle more than one conversation at once? "Oh here we go, another scientist." he hinted. "General ple-ease!" He played the dismissive card, avoiding her eye and waving his pen around for good measure. Feeling smug and waited to see if she would up the ante or even catch the fact that he was looking for a game.

"Theoretical astrophysicist." The answer was instant and automatic, defensive. Sam felt a little hurt that he was trying to downplay her and could not keep the bite out of her tone. Even though she only knew the guy a little better than Adam she expected more from him. Where was the guy from the other night?

"Which means?"

All at once she realised what was going on and tried her hardest not to flush, gush or any of those other things that were way to close to the surface for a military briefing. Channelling her wayward energies into one place she was about to give him a look that she knew could melt even the stargate when General Hammond came to her aid, shattering the beginnings of the tight band that was pulling them towards each other. "Which mean's she is smarter than you are Colonel." The big man's frank and flattering words made her blush a little and the 'boys' chuckle. It seemed the good Colonel was overly sensitive about his own smartness. That was a piece of information she would be squirreling away, but right now she had a point to make.

"Colonel I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then." She knew she sounded bitter and glanced about. She realised that the room's perception of her as merely a scientist was winning through and she needed to remind them that she was first and foremost a fellow officer. So whilst still maintaining her good humour she emphasised a few key words and coupled them with a glance at the still gloating Major. "Sir, you and your _men_ may as well accept the fact that I am going through this time." She was surprised to see Kawalsky drop his head at her understated accusation of chauvinism. Colonel O'Neill did not need the warning...or so she thought.

There was no way Jack, as leader of this unit could let her away with that one, so he played her. As expected the moment he said the word 'Doctor' she rose to the bait and gave him a swift lecture in etiquette. For the sake of the room he gave the standard O'Neill eye roll but the sigh was all about the hot and bothered. He was just about to speak again when, for the second time in less than a minute Hammond was defending her. "Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option it is an order..." Surely the General did not think he was being sexist? Before he got the chance to address this issue she was speaking again.

The confidently uttered words "I'm an Air Force Officer just like you are Colonel." made every part of him stand to attention and the follow through caused his blood pressure to rise to a deafening roar in his suddenly burning ears. "And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle." Jack clearly saw the image of her flipping him over as she had done in his bed the other night.

Sam suppressed an unexpected giddy sigh, the whole double conversation that they were having was making her feeling hot and heavy. Without warning her entire being filled with the sensation of their perfectly matched lovemaking. God it was going to be hell hanging around him and not jumping him ever chance she got.

Jack desperately needed to manoeuvre himself into the chair and so chose his words carefully. "Oh this has nothing to do with you being a woman." There was a slight pause as he concentrated on achieving his goal. Safely seated, if a little uncomfortable, he arched his eyebrow and deliberately chose to deepen his tone. "I like women." She was finally beginning to flush. "I've just got a little problem with scientists." He swallowed, his throat more than a little dry.

Inside Sam felt herself beginning to melt, she was losing it. There was only one course of action left but did she dare push the boundaries to the absolute limit? She worked through the decision as she casually staking her acclaim on the table. "Oh, well Colonel I logged over one hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you?" she openly challenged, she made her decision. "Or are we going to have to arm-wrestle?" She gave him everything she had in a single look she watched him twitch as her words sunk in, then smirking she made her final move.

Jack felt an absolute shock of delight as a maybe accidental foot connected with his as he stretched his legs out under the table. He pressed against the sole of her shoe and raised an eyebrow. _'Your move'_, he told her but all she did was duck her head and then stole his sanity by pushing back.

Sam hoped the small gesture would count for a point because she was all out of words, as it seemed was he. Her underwear finally got the full effect of his presence as he ran his foot up along the inside of her shoe and touched her ankle.

The other people in the room were suddenly brought back into focus as the beady eyed twerp with the idiotic slicked back haircut spoke up and spoiled all the fun. Reluctantly Sam reminded herself she was a soldier first and that her behaviour was unacceptable, all the same she took small delight as she watched Jack's obvious disappointment when she pulled her foot away.

Jack suddenly realised that 'Captain' Carter was right in stopping play and threw himself into being in the mission briefing. Now that Samuels was talking he needed to concentrate.

It all went like clockwork, the predictable Major fell into the trap he and Kawalsky had laid for him in the pre-briefing chit-chat. They had deliberately whispered loud enough to be heard that one option would be to bury the gate. Naturally Samuels jumped on this, tabling it as his own idea.

"Except it won't work." Jack sang, with an air of authority.

"It worked before" Hammond stated, offering Jack exactly the right opportunity to draw out the big guns. Basically he reiterated the reasons why they were all sitting there. Reason one; Earth is now a threat to the aliens and they have ships, therefore they do not need a stargate. He heard Samantha's suppressed laugh as he made a tongue-in-cheek remark directed at Samuels at the beginning of reason two. "With all due respect to Mister glass is half empty over here. Don't you think we should use the stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decide to come back..." wait for it. "...again?"

Jack knew he had won the argument the moment General Hammond leaned back just a fraction. He was so totally elated that he barely even heard the big man's words before he was on their feet and about to embark on his second ever mission to another world. But even that excitement pale in comparison to the news that Samantha...Carter as it turned out, would be going with him. He smiled widely at her and it seemed she too was hanging back as the others filtered out of the room.

"Yo Colonel, you coming?"

"In a minute Kawalsky, you go ahead." He grimaced a little as Charlie looked curiously from one of them to the other. How much of what was going on earlier, when he's gotten completely lost in the game, had his 2IC actually been aware of? He decided it did not really matter Kawalsky was a sound soldier and a loyal friend, he would never say anything. He returned his attention to the waiting woman, no officer, before him. "So...Captain." he started and she smiled, dropping her head in simple gratitude.

"Colonel." Her words were almost shy, even to her own ears.

"This is your new job, huh?"

"Yep. And you do work in the mountain."

He grinned at her. "NORAD but not science, well almost." He shrugged as he came round to stand beside her, his briefing folder strategically placed.

She nodded. "Yeah. So Abydos, what's it like then?"

Jack could not help but shift his position a little as her eyes lit up with curious delight but he was feeling a little mischievous. "Work again, seriously?"

"Well wha-" she shook her head as he grinned widely, more lines from the other night. "Fine, what will we talk about then...Sir?"

"No talking, breakfast first. Then we worry about Abydos and Daniel and all the rest of it." He turned to walk away.

"Colonel O'Neill, Sir?" Sam almost collapsed as she made the mistake of reaching and touching his arm. Her whole world shrank to just him and her as he instantly turned and stepped close."

"Yeah." Jack breathed, hardly able to stay on his feet. Her hand had sent shockwaves through him, pulling him back into the other night and making it almost impossible not to react. Slowly she pulled her fingers back. He could not stop staring into her eyes.

If he did not stop looking at her like that she was going to do something she knew she would regret. _'Stop!'_ her mind told her disobedient body as she took half a step nearer. She could feel his heat now and hear the raggedness of his breathing. Someone clearing their throat caused them to spring apart and whip round.

"Sorry Colonel Sir, I forgot my folder." Charile Kawalsky looked anywhere but at the two personnel in front of him. He knew there had been tension between them but damn he had not realised it had been that intense. Slowly he reached for the folder and glance up at his CO who was beet red and rubbing his neck. The new Captain Carter was resolutely staring into the corner of the room. Charlie sighed to himself, they were not very subtle that was for sure. "I'll just, I'll ah..." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and backed towards the door.

"Wait." Jack said suddenly, bursting forward. "We're coming too, right Captain?"

"Oh ah, right Sir." She smiled nervously, looking from one man to the other. "The Colonel says he hasn't had breakfast yet."

"Really Jack? Well that is a surprise."

O'Neill shook his head grinning knowingly. "I never said _I_ hadn't had breakfast. But I know _you_ haven't." He gave her a suggestive look and smiled.

Sam narrowed her eyes, obviously Ja- the Colonel was smarter than he like to pretend to be. She stepped up level with him as he made an expansive gesture towards the door. "What makes you so sure?" she asked as she passed him to step out into the corridor.

"Oh I don't know Captain, something makes me think that you might have been planning to take an earlier flight. You don't strike me as the type of person who would normally turn up late for a briefing."

Charlie shook his head as the two of them left him standing. The conversation was obviously for his benefit but neither Jack O'Neill nor Samantha Carter seemed to have noticed that he had decided to leave them to it as they walked side by side down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will post both 6 &amp; 7 tomorrow night before we finally get to move on and go rescue Daniel :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: STRESS Okay I'm starting to think this story is jinxed! I was working on chapter 8 yesterday when I dropped my laptop and smashed the screen :( Luckily I had already uploaded this chapter to Doc Manager and so I can post it. Anything after this will have to wait until my baby comes back out of the repair shop. Hopefully my laptop memory has not taken any damage in the fall too. I have no way of knowing at this stage as can't access any of my files...**

**CH6: Little link chapter here, having a few problems getting all this running together but getting there slowly :)**

* * *

><p>They were in the elevator and the door was shut before they realised they were alone. Suddenly everything was awkward. Only now did it dawn on each of them that there could be consequences for their actions and that they would have to be really careful with where they went from here. Jack cleared his throat but not a single word came to his aid. He tugged on the collar of his shirt.<p>

"New shirt?" Sam asked. Anything to break the suddenly torturous silence.

"Ah, yeah, picked it up this morning. A little too tight though." Again he tugged on the collar. She was smiling shyly, looking at the ground, he frowned at her. "What?" he asked.

"Um perhaps Sir, if you..." she could not actually bring herself to say it so she tentatively reached up.

"Captain?" Jack asked staying her moving hand. Surely she did not think she could get away with that? No way he would ever knowingly sleep with someone under his command.

Sam did not see the outrage and confusion in his eyes, she was too busy looking at something else. "Sir, if you'll just let me..." she pushed past his staying palms and he allowed her, but he kept his hands high, within easy reach of stopping her movements if need be. Carefully she ran a hand around either side of his collar, his back stiffened at her touch. Diligently she ignored his reaction and concentrated on nothing but her task and the thin sliver of cardboard slipped out from behind the down-turned material. Once it was free she let out a sigh and showed it to him.

"Ah." he stated, feeling himself turning red. How could he have been so stupid? He took the damned piece of cardboard and shoved it into his dress jacket pocket. Once more he fingered his collar.

"Better?" Sam asked, not quite able to look at him.

"Much. Thank you Captain."

Why was this lift moving so damned slowly? Jack O'Neill had never felt so mortified. Here was his newest, brightest young officer who was way smarter than he was even able to comprehend and he could not even put on a clean shirt properly. Well that made him look just great didn't it? That and he had fraternised with her, oh this was going to be some fun. He just hoped to high heaven that she would keep her mouth shut about the whole ordeal. The collar thing that was, he really did not mind if people knew he had hooked up with her. It would not do his ego any harm but by the same token he would never betray her trust by boasting about it.

The tense atmosphere was punctuated only by the soft swish of the elevator running along its lines. Just as the silence seemed to become unbearable Sam felt her stomach rumble loudly. Naturally the sound echoed all around the tiny metal box. Her new CO snorted and looked at her askance. That cheeky smirk was back and it made her flush. "Don't worry." he said softly.

"Sir?"

"The commissary is on the next level, we'll get you sorted out real soon I promise." He rocked on his heels as he grinned at her his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Oh, ha-ha." she said relaxing a little and placed a hand over her stomach, she really was absolutely starving. She had had nothing to eat since she wolfed down three quarters of a tuna sandwich and half an apple at lunchtime yesterday. Mentally she chastised herself for neglecting her body. Now that she was back on active duty she would have to start regulating her intake again. MRE's did not make for a healthy physique. She highly doubted the commissary food would either but it was sure to be better than nothing.

Jack was taken unawares as the elevator came abruptly to a stop and he was jostled sideways and almost bumped into her. He had been too busy watching her frowning and quite clearly berating herself about something. "After you." he offered as she straightened herself up as the doors opened.

"Thank you, Sir." she responded, completely within the realms of protocol. For some reason it sounded weird.

The commissary was a lot busier than Sam thought it would be and the array of food a lot larger. "Anything you recommend, Sir?" she asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"The Fruit Loops are good." he offered reaching for a single piece of toast. He really had eaten way to much only a short while ago.

"Right." she said completely unconvinced. "And E-numbers are just great for your body." She bypassed the large colourful bowl and reached for the muesli and a pot of natural yoghurt. He had stopped moving behind her. "What?" she asked as she turned to face him.

Jack was shaking his head. "And there are no E-numbers at all in blue Jell-o." he teased.

"Oh come on, that's completely different and you know it. I would never eat blue Jell-o for breakfast."

"Oh I don't know Captain, I'll bet you could eat that blue goo at any given time of day or night if you allowed yourself to. Relax, indulge a little...here." he reached past her and grabbed one of the flavoured desserts from the shelf. Why there was Jell-o alongside all the breakfast stuff he did not know, he could only suppose it was because the base was running twenty four hours a day. Breakfast time for some could be dinner time for others but who really knew about this place.

"Ah, Sir, that's red. I don't like red. I only like blue and they don't have any."

"Well aren't you a fussy little madam." he said putting the tall glass back.

"Why don't you eat it?" she challenged lifting it back up again and offering it to him.

"No thank you. I don't like Jell-o, red, blue or any other colour for that matter. I like cake." he smiled innocently at her, his eye slipping towards the item in question.

"Oh well in that case, here you go, Sir."

"Nice!" he exclaimed and took the plate. She looked momentarily disgusted.

"This is my lunch." he defended.

"At before 08:30?"

"Sure. I've been up for hours, and besides it's never too early for cake."

Sam snorted and passed him along a mug of coffee and some creamer. He was slightly surprised that she had remembered their conversation from the other night about how he was not a huge fan of milk in warm drinks. It seemed she had paid more attention than he had to the inane O'Malley's chit-chat that followed the conversation about the lack of rain not being surprising as it was summertime in Colorado.

Jack waved at Ferretti where he sat alone at a table near the corner. Together they made their way over and Sam smiled politely. Conversation was light and casual over the course of the meal and all three of them laughed at nothing in particular. Before long they were all done with eating and Sam pushed back her chair. "I'm sorry Sir, but if you'll excuse me I have a small errand to run."

Jack momentarily pulled a face. Where could she possibly have to go? "No problem Captain. I'll meet you, all of you." he looked at Ferretti. "In the level twenty-four armoury in twenty minutes. I know were not scheduled to leave until after lunch but I want you all geared up and ready to go well before that. We all still have the joy of our pre-mission physicals to look forward to, and you know how they can be when it's a brand new doc."

"Oh man." grumbled Ferretti as Sam rose from her chair.

"No problem, Sir. I'll be there."

"Think you can find it okay?"

"Level twenty-four? Yes Sir, I'm pretty good with numbers." She gave him a cheeky smile and left them to it.

"Damn!" said Ferretti as he watched her walk away. "I don't know about the doc, but I wouldn't mind giving her a physical. That is one fine piece of tail."

Jack's almost empty mug hit the table and Ferretti whipped round to look at his angered CO. "Don't talk about her like that."

Ferretti pulled his hands up. "Sir, I didn't-"

"Yes you did Louis, and I won't have it. Sam Carter is an officer of equal rank to yourself and is worthy of your respect and you will treat her accordingly." Jack knew other were listening too so he raised his voice. "If I hear you or anyone else talking like that about her again, or any other female officer for that matter, there will be consequences, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Louis was staring at the table bright red. He had not actually been thinking about what he had been saying and now he was ashamed. Of course the Colonel was right, he should know better. "I apologise, Sir."

"That's okay Captain, I understand. New additions to the team are always the subject of scrutiny." Jack knew he had over-reacted just a little but it always made his blood boil when the guys objectified the female officers and because it had been Samantha Carter he had risen quicker than normal, it was something he was going to have to be careful of. "And as the newest member of the team what say we get her to eat a big lunch, that should be fun to watch on the other side of the gate, huh?" He grinned at the clearly relieved Ferretti and then winked. "Right, I'm off to find Charlie, got a few things I need to discuss with him before that new tiny doctor sticks big needles in my butt."

"Oh she's not on today. I heard she gone on leave for a few weeks, divorce proceedings or something."

"Really, so who we got then?"

"Some guy Warner. Never met him."

Jack shrugged. "Still a big needle though." Man he hated needles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nearly time to gate off-world, look out Daniel, they're coming...just not quite yet :)<strong>

**Will update just as soon as is humanly possible later this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, you guys give me a lot of heart :) Time to see Jack and Sam interacting with a few other people about the base.**

* * *

><p>Captain Carter looked at her watch where she lay on the floor underneath the brand new MALP. Siler had been correct the guys who had put it together were not the designers and clearly did not know one end of a constant velocity joint from another. Nearly everything about the thing was wrong. "Shoot." she declared.<p>

"Something wrong Captain?" the Sergeant with grease smeared on his face asked.

"Yeah I really gotta go soon but this thing is a wreck."

"Don't worry Ma'am I got it covered."

Sam ran a hand over her sweating brow. She had only half changed into her flysuit and her uniform blouse was making her chafe. "Who put this together in the first place, blind monkeys?" she muttered as she came across yet another part that seemed to be installed upside-down.

"I have no idea but I wish they hadn't bothered. Making my life a...living...hell." Siler strained out as he put most of his effort into undoing a machine tightened nut.

"Here let me help." Sam reached up and together they managed to free the offending item and along with it came a flood of black oil from somewhere oil should never have been. "Godammit!" Sam cursed as she hauled herself out from under the machine's metal frame. Well that was one formal blouse ruined, she should have remembered this is why she never worked in anything other than her fatigues.

"Gee sorry Ma'am, looks like I did it again."

"Ah don't worry, it happens." She accepted the rag he was offering and rubbed down her neck.

Her eyebrows soared as she handed the rag back, looking at Siler for the first time. Two small crow-footed eyes looked back at her from behind a face that was not unlike that of one blackened with boot polish. Only his glasses seemed to have saved any of his skin from the grimy attack and methodically he set about wiping his face clean. "Looks like I got off light." Sam murmured.

"Well Ma'am keep hanging around me and that'll happen a lot. If anyone is ever going to get zapped, knocked on the head or covered in oil." he indicated his clothing "It'll be me. That I can guarantee. That's why I'm maintenance crew. I wouldn't last two seconds on the front lines."

"I'm sure that's not true Sergeant." Sam offered kindly.

"Oh it is, just you wait and see. But you better go Ma'am..."

"Call me Carter."

Siler nodded at her. "Thanks for the help Captain Carter, but you've got five minutes left."

Sam sighed again and looked at her watch. What was it with time that always meant the things she wanted to do would have to wait? "Yeah I suppose I had. Maybe I'll get the chance to come back after my medical?"

"Maybe, but as I understand it, it can take a few hours to get through the kit room, no-one knows where everything is quite yet." He offered her a genuine smile and lifted a second pair of glasses off the side unit. "But never fear I'll have this thing ready for your departure time."

"You think you have time to realign the-"

"Yes Captain I do." Sam was surprised by the confidence in his tone. "If there's one thing I can do that is meet a deadline, and thanks to your help it should be a breeze."

Sam mirrored his salute that left a new trail of oil on his forehead and headed quickly for level twenty-four where she knew all the other combatants preparing to go off-world would already be gathered. Man was she excited.

oOo

Jack O'Neill was lounging in the rec-room with Charlie Kawalsky. The man really was as reliable as you were going to get. Their work chat had finished and now there was a comfortable silence and they were playing the game of 'let's see who's going to move to be on time first'. As usual an unmentioned piece of cherry pie was at stake.

"That young Captain has really got to you hasn't she?" Kawalsky noted casually.

Jack stilled momentarily. "I don't know what you mean, Major."

"Oh please, the electricity bouncing between you two could power a small town."

Jack looked at his cheekily grinning friend and shifted uncomfortably. "It's not what you think Charlie."

"Oh I'm sure it's not Jack, but just be careful. I reckon she's going to be a handful. You do know who her father is right?"

"No who?" Now Jack was interested.

"Only General Jacob Carter, two stars." 'Two' he mouthed showing Jack his fingers.

"The guy who..."

"That's right." Charlie nodded emphatically.

"Well hot damn!" General Carter was well known in the ranks for his integrity and his ballsiness. "Isn't he retired?"

"You think that makes a difference?"

"No, not at all." Jack frowned at his friend. "You don't think that how she got into the programme do you?" he really did not like that notion.

"I dunno man, one hundred hours over the Gulf is pretty tough, that and her marksmanship scores are better than mine, better than yours even."

"And how could you possibly know that?"

Charlie smiled. "Looked her up on the database. You know I always do that with new officers. I like to know who's got my back."

Jack shook his head. "No Kawalsky I didn't, but I think I like that. Someone's gotta do the homework right?"

"Yeah sure you betcha, Colonel." Then his face went serious. "Take her onto the front lines with you, give her a proper chance. I don't think she'll let you down."

O'Neill smiled at his 2IC, Kawalsky knew that if Carter went out front with the first wave he himself would be resigned to watching the gate. "You know Major I might just do that." and because his friend had been so selfless Jack conceded the game and rose from his chair. "Come on, let's go."

"Yes." crowed the Colonel's closest friend.

O'Neill pretended he had forgotten they were playing and groaned.

Kawalsky grinned widely and looked at his watch. "Three minutes and twenty one seconds, cutting it close, it can be a three minute ride in the elevator if it has to come up from the bottom first. Bet you Captain Carter's been on twenty four waiting for almost ten minutes now."

"Oh no doubt Charlie."

Kawalsky paused before he went out through the door. "But seriously Jack, I know you'd never do anything to break those particular rules but don't push her away either. It's really great to see the light back in your eyes man, really great." He placed a friendly hand on his CO's shoulder and left before the man even had a chance to begin forming a response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My laptop is still giving me grief so I've pretty much had to start again with the rest of this fic which will take time but I've almost finished ch9, we will be going off-world in the after next part, I promise...ch8 following now :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm starting to think these update are too shorty to be called 'chapters' but hope you enjoy the pre-departure excitement and the firming up of Jack and Sam's military boundaries :) For all those that ere following this fic 8 months ago when I first started posting it and have found the last few updates familiar so far, the second half of this chapter is finally into new and unposted territory.**

* * *

><p>They were gunned up, needled up and almost geared up and Jack's boys were clearly fired up. The ribbing and the jibs were flying back and forth. For the third time Charlie stuck the new Captain. This time she lost her temper and shot back at him using inappropriate language and insubordination.<p>

"Captain...a word." Jack barked. Her eyes snapped round to him and he indicated that she should step out into the hallway. Once there she pulled herself to full attention and awaited his words. "What the hell was that?" he asked her.

"I was just trying to defend myself, Sir." she told him, her cheeks growing rosy.

"From who, Charlie?"

"Yessir." Sam voiced, suddenly getting the feeling that she had made yet another mistake.

"Believe me Captain, Major Charles Kawalsky is no threat to you or anyone else on this team. If anything you should be thanking him, but no matter to that now. Look at me a moment."

Slowly Sam brought her eyes round to look at her CO. There she saw only professional respect and low level recrimination, all of the fire and flirt was gone. He was simply her superior and it made her feel strangely calm.

"If you wish to remain on my unit you will treat all of my airmen with the respect they deserve and lose the defensive attitude."

"Yes Sir, I apologise Sir. I guess I over-reacted."

"That you did Captain. And I know you feel you have a lot to prove, but you don't. I also know that despite everything that's happened..." he held her eye as he made the oblique reference to their shared night "...we don't know each other very well, but I would like to think that you realise that there are certain things I won't tolerate. Discrimination of any kind is one of them, another is insubordination and if it continues I get the feeling I won't be liking you very much." Sam dropped her head. "My boys have already been warned, consider this yours." Jack winced as a subtle flash of disappointment crossed her face. "Don't let me down." he ordered with a soft kind of hope.

Sam silently nodded and he opened the door for her. Once back inside the room she made her way back over to her stuff. Not one of the small band of soldiers paid her reprimand any bit of notice and Major Kawalsky even came over to stand beside her. "You know he's a good man, really." he offered when he noticed she was looking troubled.

"Yeah I'm getting that." Sam smiled at the Major, but deep down she felt like she had already failed her new CO.

Kawalsky tilted his head. "No hard feelings?"

"None Sir and I apologise for my behaviour."

Charlie laughed. "Oh please Captain, it's refreshing to have someone actually bite back for a change. Just take it easy, it's all just a bit of fun."

Jack watched the quiet exchange between his 2IC and his newest officer. They were both smiling and he knew that Charlie would look out for her. No matter how confident she may be, being on another world and fighting an enemy who did not even think like a human was going to be more than she could handle. He glanced around the room. The chances were it was going to be more than any of them could handle, but he did not want to think about that. "Right guys, gear up, were moving out."

Silently Jack counted the heads of his team as they out filed through the door. The only thing he could wish for was that all of their heads would be intact and on their shoulders upon their return.

oOo

The stargate was open and Colonel J. O'Neill was ready and determined. Six strong was all that his team was and two of them were new to this whole deal. He was just thinking about how best to safeguard them when General Hammond cut across him with an ultimatum. "Try to follow orders this time Colonel."

"Sir?"

"This time you bring Daniel Jackson back, it that clear?"

"Yes Sir." What was clear to Jack was the fact that this was his second chance. If he did not bring Doctor Jackson home he was going straight back into a holding cell...no way that was happening, not now. He gave his CO a genuine salute and turned to his antsy team. "Move out." he ordered and two by two they did.

Ferretti and Casey took point as they knew the score having been through once before. Then Kawalsky took Major Castleman through on his first trip. That left Jack free to be the one who travelled through along with the new captain, which suited him just fine. He noticed that, at this precise moment in time she was staring intently at the event horizon. He frowned slightly, was that a sign of nerves...surely not? "Captain?" he asked, determined to assess her response.

Sam heard the secondary question in his voice and immediately her distracted mind reverted back to the conversation that they had had outside the kit room just a few minutes ago. "Don't worry Colonel, I won't let you down." she told him confidently. Then she returned to the massive calculations that even she was having difficulty doing in her head. Just how much juice was this thing actually using?

Jack continued to watch her for a moment. She was not nervous, her eyes were bright with intelligent thought. "Good." he said somewhat tritely, responding to her unprovoked reassurance. Clearly the wish to prove herself was still strong, even if she was not fully aware of it. He would have to watch that, it could get her into trouble, he had seen it before. Gung-ho and overly keen officers occasionally popped their heads up too soon and well, that never ended neatly. First things first though, he would have to bring her back into this room, she was clearly off on some higher plain of thought that he could not even hope to understand. One sentence would do it realised and so with no effort at all he pushed her buttons. "I was going to say ladies first..." Deliberately he let the sarcastic tone run over the edge his unfinished sentence.

Sam became aware of what sounded like borderline distain in his voice and looked at her CO as she set foot on the ramp behind him. In that instant all her calculations were forgotten. Was he still that hung up about her being a scientist? "You know you really will like me when you get to know me." she offered, telling him that she was a good and loyal soldier who would follow any order. She just hoped he got the message. His response was no help in figuring out whither he believed her or not.

"Oh I adore you already Captain." he told her and part of Jack realised that he really did adore her already. It took more than a moment to dislodge that thought and in that silence she was speaking again.

"My god...look at this."

He looked over at her...the timber of her voice, it was way too familiar. The last time she had spoken with such breathless awe she had been wrapped around him clinging to his body as if her life depended on it, climbing higher and higher towards the edge... 'Not the time Jack.' he told himself but the images were stuck fast as she continued.

"The energy the gate must release to create a stable wormhole is - is astronomical, to use exactly the right word."

'Oh dear god in heaven!' Jack felt himself becoming unsteady, she needed to stop talking...now!

Sam was completely unaware of what she was saying and the effect it was having on her CO so it came as a complete and utter shock when he ungraciously shoved her through the shimmering puddle.

Jack shook himself. "You can actually see the fluctuations in event horizon." he mimicked. 'And you find that adorable? You are in so much trouble Jack O'Neill.' he warned as he stepped through the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we're off... will update as soon as I can, probable late in the week.<strong>


End file.
